High School Olympians
by UnikDork
Summary: Sorry but this isn't a Percy Jackson fan fiction this is just a story I wrote about the Greek gods. This is a story about the Greek gods in modern day New York, attending high school. Athena and Hestia are the only ones who remember their true self. So their jobs is to get the others to remember their-self before the monsters overrun Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Umm... Where am I?

Athena POV

~~••~~

I woke up with sweat beading down my face. I felt like something was different, then I realized there was. I had no idea where I was, so I got to my feet and walked over to the mirror. I looked at myself in it, then I screamed! I appeared to be 17 years old when in my heart I knew I was thousands of years old, immortal. Along with my siblings who were probably missing too.

"Athena! C'mon down for breakfast, sweetie!" A woman's voice called up from downstairs.

"Who the κόλαση?" I cursed in Ancient Greek to myself.

"What was that sweetie?" This woman acted like she was my mother, which I know isn't true.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me for a weapon,a Greek mythology book, and walked stealthy-ly to the stairs where 'mom' was. I started to interrogate this 'mom' with my book in my hands,"Who are you? Where are my siblings and my father? Where am I?"

"Uhh... Sweetie-pie? Are you okay? Its me mom- Robyn? You don't have any siblings, you're an only child. And we are in New York, like we've always been." Robyn answered like something was wrong with me.

"Sure Dionysus can be annoying when he's drunk,and Ares can be a pain when he just wants to fight without thinking things through. However, I wouldn't wish them away to be an only child or whatever!" I tried to respond without breaking down, but a tear trickled down my face.

"Abby-" Robyn reached for me but I pushed her off.

"My name is Athena! Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy! And-" I said and for once I was out of words.

Robyn backed off and walked to the dining room to eat, "Okay I think that Greek mythology book is getting to your head."

I glanced down at my book, and tossed it on to the steps because this woman wasn't a threat. Resentfully, I sat down at the table and ate the breakfast I'd been given.

~~••~~

My 'mom', Robyn, told me to get to school, at Argent Academy. Obviously, I asked what that was. And she probably thought I was in a mood or something, so she decided to drop me off on her way to work. This school wasn't far from the house I woken up in- which I could grow to like.

I hopped out of the car, and in front of me I saw Hestia getting out in front. She looked normal as usual- same dark hair, tan skin, and short.I ran up to her," Hestia! Hey, Hestia!"

Hestia turned away from me and started speed walking, so I had to run to catch up with her. I caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Wait! You know my REAL name?-Hestia?"

"Yeah?! What else would I call you?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Heather...(Like everyone else) That's not the point. Oh Athena! I knew you'd come through!" Hestia hugged me getting my human clothes wrinkled.

"What do you mean, come through?" I asked starting to get serious.

She pulled at my arm and we started walking and she whispered to me."I mean... After a few weeks I gained enough energy to place the memories back into one god or goddess. I decided to place yours because, well, your the goddess of wisdom aren't you? And I knew you'd be able to help the rest. And I am wiped out, so I can't place memories back anymore so don't ask.  
Ha-ha." Hestia hugged her books. " I have to go to class. You should get to yours. We will talk about helping the others later. Okay?"

I replied shock. I had so many more questions, like why did she remember and nobody else did? But I nodded that I understood, and walked towards Honors Art, my first block, with Ms. Bea. I started remembering somethings about where I've been placed. But I knew I had to find the other gods, and get back to Olympus before the monsters take over.

~~••~~  
A/N  
Tell me what you think! Your comments will be read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Time To Meet

Athena POV

After school Hestia and I met up in cafeteria to discuss matters...

"So I have all your placement memories returned yet?" Hestia asked to break the silence.

[When I, the author, say placement memories I mean the fake memories imputed to Athena or any other character it may be used with.]

"Umm... Yah mostly." I said

"Like? I didn't know much about Abby other than that your really named Athena. Also aside from the fact you have dark brown hair, gray eyes, about 5" 8'. Ha-ha. " Hestia said.

So now I'm irritated because she hasn't answered any questions. Maybe I should ask. "Okay! How did you know we were gods? And why us?-you said there were only a select few of us or something?" Okay maybe I lost my temper.

Hestia stiffened up, and brushed her shirt down. "Okay, harsh."

Immediately after I lost my temper, I regretted going off on her ,but now she calling me out sent my pride flushed down the toilet. "Yeah. I am so sorry Hestia! I just lost my temper-"

Hestia interrupted me. "Clearly.."

"-I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just- just... I don't like, not knowing what's going on. I need answers to survive! Ugh. Ha-ha." I replied hoping she would understand.

"It's alright. I understand it must be hard for you. Being the goddess of wisdom and not knowing any wisdom. Ha-ha. Hmm..."

"You've yet to answer my question, Hestia."

"Well, to be honest... I don't really know, but I think it's because I'm the goddess of the home and the hearth. So I guess I'm literally connected to Olympus. But then I think about it and I'm like- no we are all connected to it one way or another or something. I honestly don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't really answer your question." Hestia sighed.

I hugged Hestia I know she's a gentle goddess. I tried reassuring her that everything will end up okay, but honestly I had no idea. So I decided to change the subject. "You said not every god or goddess was placed somewhere, and that it's mostly the major gods?"

Hestia nodded and pulled some files out of her bag. "These are some students whom I think are one of us. That's another reason I'm glad your here. As you may know I'm not much of a social butterfly, so I don't know all the gods."

"Well let's start with one to find." I covered my eyes with my hand and randomly chose a file.

Hestia and I opened the file slowly to see who we chose... Dionysus.

A/N  
OKAY! That was chapter 2! Please comment and tell me if you liked it or not! If you guys want to give any ideas you are welcomed to!

Please share this story with your friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mad Parties

Athena POV

That next week we finally discovered where Dionysus, or Daniel, was. He was literally right under our noses. He'd been past-out under a table in the cafeteria, and when we got close to him he reeked of alcohol. That's when we knew it was Dionysus.

I only knew two ways of handling this. 1.) kick him until he wakes.  
2.) Grab ice cold water and dump it on him until he's sober.  
I didn't care how he woke up, but we just needed to get through to him. I knew we have to find away.

"Suppose we get him awake... How do we make him believe us... How dose get through to him?" Hestia said rubbing her head.

"I got an idea..." I said and walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of some-what melted ice. I scurried over to where Dionysus and Hestia were.

"Umm... What's that?" Hestia asked. Probably knowing the answer.

I didn't answer, I just dumped the ice over Dionysus. When he didn't respond/react, I kicked him in the side with my strong legs.

That's when Dionysus woke-up and sat strait-up, hitting his head on the table above his head. "Ahhh! Ouch! What in Hades?" He seemed to come out of his trance, but then he went back to acting like a mortal, party-boy. "Umm? Who are you fine ladies?"

"Don't make me punch you Dionysus!" I said a bit too aggressively.

~~••~~

"I can't believe he didn't believe us!" Hestia said raising her hands for exaggeration.

"I can't believe he invited us to a frap party, but then again..." I said looking at the invites.

The two of us, girls, laughed all the way until we parted our ways and went home.

~~••~~

Saturday night I borrowed Robyn's car and left to pick up Hestia.

"Good-bye Heather!" Hestia's 'mom' said.

"For the billionth time it's Hestia!" Hestia responded and then rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

She hopped in my-Robyn's- car, and we drove to the party.

~~••~~

Dionysus-Daniel, welcomed us at the door of his big white mansion.-he must like his mortal life-, "Welcome ladies! To my 'Mad Party'! Hahahaha" He actulally started laughing like a mad man!-Maybe to prove a point or something because Dionysus wasn't -that- mad!

But oh my gods, his outfit was very loud! He was wearing a cheetah print, 3/4 sleeve shirt, with a white vest-was that silk?, and white pants that looked like they've been pulled out of the 80s. I'm not even gonna discuss his shoes or hair, just know it wasn't something you see everyday.

Dionysus-Daniel, (I'm gonna say Daniel until Dionysus comes back to us.), left us to talk to the mortals.

Hestia and I just talked, drank the punch-until we realized someone spiked it.

A couple hours later is when everything started to go wrong . Some drunk people started to stumble around and broke a coffee table in half, about a dozen vases-that looked very expensive. But what caused Daniel to go off was to see the statue of himself fall apart. He was at the balcony looking down when it happened. I could see Dionysus trying to come through. All of a sudden Daniel's eyes turned to flaming purple and started shouting in Ancient Greek, and that's when I knew Dionysus was back! I'm not quite sure what he was saying, but I knew he shot down a bad luck curse at the drunk who broke his statue. Dionysus started to walk down the steps shouting," No one messes with Dionysus, the god of wine! Everyone! Out!" He shot one more purple blazing look at everyone, and they all ran out of the house.

~~••~~  
Later after everyone scattered out, Hestia and I stayed behind.

Dionysus approached us," Thank you Athena. You too, Hestia." He looked around at the destroyed house "You think I could crash at one of your houses cause these parents are gonna kill me after seeing this mess."

Hestia and I gave each other nervous looks, but we agreed to let him switch between our places every other week.

~~••~~

A/N  
So just throwing this out there to let you know... I don't know if Dionysus actually did that with his eyes, but yah.

Please Comment and tell me what you think and/ or what you think I should do next.

I'm on a school break so i might post more often, but when school starts again next week it maybe like every other day when I update.

? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ?  
-stay tune-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Twins

Hestia POV

This time since Athena and I thought we were getting good at this we picked two files. Lucky us, we got the twins! Artemis and Apollo, also known as Amy and Adam Smith!

I'm sort of friends with Artemis, she doesn't ignore me like everyone else. I think it's weird she has boyfriend, since she's a maiden goddess 'n all.

I snickered to myself. Athena and Dionysus glared at me. I felt heat rush to my face," Uh... Sorry. Just thinking maybe I should talk to Artemis, while Dionysus talks to Apollo, and Athena maybe you should just sit still and figure out a way we can get through to them. Maybe?"

Athena just had a shocked look on her face. I hope I didn't speak out of line. (Ok yeah maybe I'm scared of Athena, back off!)

But instead she said," Okay. Sure. I need some time to think it over." She pointed to me and Dionysus."You two go look for them. I bet you'll find the two of them arguing somewhere. Ha-ha. I'm kidding of coarse." (She says she kidding but I doubt it. The two of them do argue a lot.)

We walked out of the cafeteria-we seriously need to get like an Olympians room or something- to search for Amy and Adam, they have to be around here somewhere.

Dionysus to a dink from his flask, and I snatched it out from his hands. "We're only 16! In the mortal realm of New York you can only drink alcohol if your 21 or older!" I yelled.

Dionysus snatched his flask right back out of my hand. "Well I was once mortally 21, you know a few thousand years ago." He continued to drink his wine or whatever beverage.

"There they are!" I pointed to a 17 year old girl who was dressed like a slut-almost. A blue crop top that doesn't even come down as low to her belly button, a black mini skirt that doesn't come down to her finger tips, and black high heels about 5 inches tall. With her dark hair In a long braid. Then a 17 year old boy who wasn't handsome and dressed like a scater-dude dude with a dark haired mullet.

I was looking at the anti Artemis and Apollo.

"Something seems different..." He said as he guided his index finger and thumb across his chin."Don't tell me. I know this...Umm..." He thought for a minute.

I got impatient." Really?! They're the anti-them!" I pushed my hand to my face. "Let's go talk to them stop their arguing before someone calls the cops." I walked towards them. Hoping that Amy wasn't gonna ignore me or do anything mean.

"Let's split up. How about I take Artemis-Amy, whoever, the hot chick, and you take stoner dude."

He shrugged and walked towards Amy, but I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Amy has a boyfriend you idiot! And beside when we get through to them, if Artemis remembers you tried hitting on her... She would pulverize you! I will take Amy, you take Adam!"

"Fine."

"Hey guys!" Dionysus and I said in in unison. We both let it slide because it was 'show time'! Ha-ha.

"Hi Amy. Uh... Could we talk?" I said.

"Yah, Apollo, we're gonna 'talk' too!" Dionysus said to Adam.

"My name is Adam."

"Sure it is."

Me and Dionysus separated them, walked down different hallways.

~~••~~

We sat at a table outside in the corridor.

"What do you want wallflower? I can't be seen with unpopulars." Did she just call me a wallflower?

"I need you to listen to me closely, with an open mind. Okay?" I told her and she nodded. "Your name isn't really Amy, it's Artemis. Your a goddess. Not in a metaphorical way, you are literally a goddess. Understand?"

"I'm a goddess? Of what?" Amy asked.

"Well your Artemis. Goddess of the hunt. You are a maiden." I paused."Do you understand?"

"I understand, but I think you got the wrong person. I have a boyfriend."

"Have you ever kissed him? Think about it."

"Actually I can't remember? I don't think so."

"See!"

"I gotta go. Umm... Somewhere else. Bye." She said as she got up and left.

I mumbled to myself."I hope Dionysus is having better luck."

~~••~~

Dionysus POV

"Apollo-" I said before I got rudely interrupted.

"Adam." He corrected.

"Same difference." I said with attitude. I put my hand on his back to make him follow me. I lead him to the poetry room. "You know what this is? It's the poetry room! Your a terrible poet, but that's why we lik-tolerate you."

"We?"

"Well the Olympian Gods, of coarse!" I said like it should be obvious.

"Excuse me?" Adam said with a dumb look on his face.

"You are an Olympian god! You are Apollo, god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music  
and poetry, and so on 'n on. Blah. Blah...You are son of Zeus, like me! I am Dionysus!" I told him hopefully." Your twin sister is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Hestia is talking to her now."

"Umm... You know what?! I do know you! Your the guy who throws those awesome parties I hear about every Saturday!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, I then face palmed my self. "Oh boy." I walked back to the cafeteria to see if Athena figured a way to get through to them.

~~••~~

Hestia POV

A few minutes after I had came back to the cafeteria, Dionysus came back.

Athena looked up from her book."Any luck?"

He shook his head. Great.

A few hours later we still had no luck.  
Around 8:30 PM Athena got something!

"I've got something!" Athena said rejoiced, so much she literally jumped out of her seat! She read from her book. "Sometimes when the Greek gods stayed to long in the mortal realm, the other gods would have to get them to remember their true form." She finished reading from her book. "So I believe the more of us we get through to, the more powerful we get. So we need to get Artemis and Apollo here to the school. Go call them!"

I called Amy and Dionysus called Adam.

"So there on there way?" Athena asked when we got off the mortal communication devices. And we nodded yes.

"While you guys were on the phone I weaved these for Amy and Adam." She handed me a crescent moon tapestry on a price of string and she handed Dionysus a sun tapestry on a string.-necklaces.

Then she continued."You need to follow my instructions closely.  
1.) Hestia, you gotta take Amy to the center of the green-room. Then put the necklace on her.  
2.) Dionysus, you gotta sneak Apollo into the cheerleaders tanning beds. Push him in and give him the necklace.  
Badda-bing-badda-boom!"

That's exactly what we did. What do you know, Athena was right! As always.

Now there were five of us who knew our true form. Which means were getting more powerful! -according to Athena that is.

~~••~~

A/N  
Okay! so what do you guys think about having the other guys having a point of view? Should I do more like this or keep it as Athena's point of view?

Well let me know-what you think and everything!

Sorry if this chapter was way long, but you guys requested it. hahaha

-stay tune-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Scared and Happy?! Okay...

Athena's POV

~~••~~

A few days passed before we pick a couple more files!

Oh great my least two favorite gods. My uncles. Poseidon and Hades.

My history with Poseidon is well... Lets just say complicated. But with Hades... No one likes him. But he's family, so we have to.

"We outta split up into two teams. Three to Hades, two to Poseidon." I said with my hands on my hips. "Who is gonna go after who? You guys tell me cause I don't like either one."

Apollo spoke up and said," How about Dionysus and I go after Poseidon and you three girls go for Hades?"

"Your scared of him aren't you?-of Hades." I said and raised an eyebrow.

"Act-" Apollo was hesitant. "Terrified."

"Fine. Girls with me. We're going to find Hades also known as Henry. Boys go after Poseidon also responsive to Percy." I instructed.

~~••~~

With the girls... Athena's POV

We found Hades-Henry, frolicking through the hallways of the school, handing out flowers to random people. Wearing a pink sweater with a smiley face on it a blue shorts.

Something is wrong with this picture.

"Had-Henry! Can we talk?" Hestia asked him with a flirty smile on her face.

"Uh... Sure." He grew a big grin.

"Stop gaping death boy." I said frustrated and turned to walk with the girls and Henry walking behind me.

"Here's the thing your deathly-ness, you a god. A Greek god, god of the underworld and death." Artemis said crossing her arms.

That's one thing Artemis and I have in common we are both maiden goddess.

I put a tapestry necklace on Henry and we found this skull ring, so we put that on him too.

"What in me?" Hades said as he came through.

We all jumped on him to give him a hug.

"What in the underworld are you doing? Get off of me?" He shoved us off.

" We are glad you are back Hades." I said.

"So I see you've only got the girls through. So am I the first man?" He asked.

"Uh.. No. We've already got Apollo, and Dionysus. They are working on getting Poseidon." Artemis said with a disgusted look.

"Might as well leave him. I hate my brothers. I hate everything." Hades said using hand gestures.

He shrugged and walked off somewhere.

"That's our Hades. We know and love."

~~••~~

Same time but with the boys...

"Come on fish pants! Get in the water!" Dionysus said, trying to push Percy into the swimming pool.

"No! I can't swim I told you!" Percy said, standing his ground. "I'm a land lover, not a sea lover."

"If you don't get in fish, I will push you in!" Dionysus said loosing his temper.

Percy put his big toe in the pool. "There I got in!"

"I outta!" Dionysus said as he walked towards Percy to push him in. That was before Apollo stepped in.

"I got this. I will give you a haiku Perseus.  
You are a god

Don't be such a pod

Just get in the pool

You big bafoon.  
There. How was that?" Apollo said giving it a swing at poetry.

Dionysus rolled his eyes, and pushed Apollo aside before dumping Percy into the pool. Then tossed the fish tapestry into the pool. "There."

A short glow shot over and Poseidon was back. He stood up and walked out of the pool and was apparently still dry.

They all met back up in the cafeteria and exchanged stories.

~~••~~

A/N  
Sorry if this chapter was crappy! I had writers block all the way through, but I think I did okay.

****Please VOTE, SHARE, and COMMENT!****

Comment ideas you would like to happen.


End file.
